Some components may need to operate in environments comprising elevated temperatures and/or corrosive conditions. For example, turbomachines are widely utilized in fields such as power generation and aircraft engines. Depending on the overall configuration of the turbomachine (i.e., the incorporation of gas turbines, steam turbines and/or generators), such turbomachine systems may including one or more compressor sections, combustor sections, turbine sections, steam path sections and/or generator sections. The compressor section is configured to compress air as the air flows through the compressor section. The air is then flowed from the compressor section to the combustor section, where it is mixed with fuel and combusted, generating a hot gas flow. The hot gas flow is provided to the turbine section, which utilizes the hot gas flow by extracting energy from it to power the compressor, an electrical generator, and other various loads. The steam path section may utilize the flow of any steam in the turbomachine system (such as that created from a heat recovery steam generator) to extract energy from it for power generation. Likewise, the generator section may covert rotational movement from a turbine section (e.g., gas or steam turbine section) into electricity.
During operation of a turbomachine, various components (collectively known as turbine components) within the turbomachine and particularly within the turbine section or generator section of the turbomachine, such as turbine blades, may be subject to creep due to high temperatures and stresses. For turbine blades, creep may cause portions of or the entire blade to elongate so that the blade tips contact a stationary structure, for example a turbine casing, and potentially cause unwanted vibrations and/or reduced performance during operation.
Accordingly, components may be monitored for creep. One approach to monitoring components for creep is to configure strain sensors on the components, and analyze the strain sensors at various intervals to monitor for deformations associated with creep strain. However, such methods may require removal of the components from the turbomachine or otherwise require extended stoppage of the turbomachine.
Accordingly, alternative systems and methods for monitoring components in turbomachines would be welcome in the art.